The present invention is directed to farm implements and, more particularly, to a foldable implement frame having several frame elements that are foldable about various folding axes to provide a relatively compact arrangement for transport and stowage of the implement.
Conventional farm implements, such as planters and seeders, generally consist of a center frame that can be hitched to a tractor or other prime mover, and wing booms mounted to opposed sides of the center frame. Depending on the type of implement, row units, scrapers, coulters, and other tools are mounted to the center frame and the wing booms. The overall width of the wing booms and center frame is being increased to provide more space to mount more tools. Such “wider” implements reduce the time necessary to work a field surface, such as planting a crop or tilling up crop residue.
So that such wide implements can be transported over the road, the wing booms may be folded forward in the case of a front-folding implement or stacked over the center frame in the case of a stack-fold implement to reduce the width of the implement. However, for wider implements, such as those having a width exceeding 80 feet, the folded implement can still be quite wide thereby making maneuvering of the implement difficult between crops along narrow roads, over bridges, and through farm gates.
As noted above, one type of folding technique is to fold the wing booms forward. While providing a narrowing of the implement of transport, the length of the wing booms results in an extremely long implement. Thus, while the reduced size accommodates narrow travel paths, it can be difficult to navigate corners that require a tight turning radius or around obstacles such utility poles, mailboxes, and the like that may positioned at a corner.
Further, the row units on planters and seeders are typically mounted so that there is very little clearance between the row units and the top of the planting/seeding surface. For the row units mounted approximate the outward ends of the wing booms, the clearance can be even less. As a result, when the implement is towed through ditches or over terraces or railroad tracks, for example, the row units may hit the ground resulting in damage to either the implement or the row units.
While there is generally a need for wide implements that are better in transport, the increased width has also led to in-field issues. Most notably, the increased width reduces the overall maneuverability of the implement, and therefore increases the likelihood that the wing booms may encounter a field obstruction. If the field obstruction is large or if the implement is being towed at a quickened pace, the obstruction may damage the implement.
Furthermore, the increase in the width of the implement has also brought an increase in the weight of the implement. The weight increase is particularly problematic when the implement is in a folded position for transport. That is, such implements are typically coupled to the three-point hitch of the tractor or prime mover. When the implement is folded, the weight is focused particularly on the three-point hitch, when can result in a relatively unstable tractor or prime mover during transport.
The present invention seeks to overcome the drawbacks of conventional implements by providing a foldable implement frame that is foldable about multiple axes to provide a compactly folded implement. The invention provides an implement that is relatively narrow when in the folded position and thus meets the demands of being transportable between fields, along roadways, and through field gates or storage doors. Furthermore, the invention provides greater clearance of the row units of the implement when the implement is in the transport position thereby reducing the likelihood of contact between the ground or ground objects and the row units. The invention provides a multi-link wing boom that is foldable at one or more points along its length so that an otherwise wide wing boom has a relative narrow profile when in the folded for transport position. For example, in one embodiment, the invention provides an implement frame having a width in excess of 120 feet, e.g., 150-180 feet, and that has a width of approximate 13 feet when folded to the transport position. Moreover, the “length” of the implement remains unchanged between field and transport positions so maneuverability is not sacrificed when the implement is in the transport position. In a further embodiment of the invention, the fold or pivot points along the length of the wing boom include a breakaway feature which allows portions of the wing boom to pivot rearward when an obstruction of sufficient mass is hit.
Therefore, in accordance with one aspect of the invention, an implement frame adapted to be towed by a prime mover along a surface includes a main frame assembly having a first end connectable to the prime mover and a second end, opposite the first end, connected to a central frame member. The central frame member is pivotally connected to the second end of the main frame assembly. The implement further has first and second inner wing frames pivotally mounted to opposed sides of the central frame member at a pair of first pivot connections. The first wing frame has a first pair of parallel frame members extending from the central frame member and the second wing frame has a second pair of parallel frame members extending from the central frame member. First and second outer wing frames are pivotally mounted to the first and second inner wing frames, respectively, at a pair of second pivot connections, wherein the first outer wing frame is pivotally mounted to one of the parallel frame members of the first pair of parallel frame members and the second outer wing is pivotally mounted to one of the parallel frame members of the second pair of parallel frame members. The outer wing frames may be pivoted about vertical axes defined by the second pivot connections to fold the outer wing frames inward toward the central frame member so that the outer wing frames are generally adjacent the inner wing frames. The pivotal connection between the central frame member and the second end of the main frame assembly defines a transverse axis of rotation for the central frame member relative to the second end of the main frame assembly such that the central frame member may be folded forward about the transverse axis of rotation to rotate the inner and outer wing frames forward. The first pair of pivot connections define longitudinal axes of rotation for the first and second inner wing frames relative to the central frame member such that when the outer wing frames are folded to a position adjacent the inner wing frames, the inner wing frames may be pivoted about the longitudinal axes of rotation defined by the first pair of pivot connections to fold the inner and outer wing frames forward in which the inner and outer wing frames are oriented generally above the main frame assembly.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a foldable agricultural implement that is foldable between a field position and a stowed position includes a tongue configured to be hitched to a prime mover, a central frame member pivotally connected to the tongue and pivotal approximately 90 degrees about a first axis of rotation from a field position to a stowed position, a first inner wing and a second inner wing pivotally connected to opposed sides of the central frame and pivotal approximately 90 degrees about a second axis of rotation from the field position to the stowed position, and a first outer wing and a second outer wing pivotally connected to the first inner wing and the second inner wing, respectively, and pivotal approximately 180 degrees about a third axis of rotation from the field position to the stowed position.
The invention may also be embodied in a method and, more particularly, in a method for folding an agricultural implement having a central frame member mounted to a main frame assembly, a pair of inner wings pivotally mounted to opposite ends of the central frame member, and a pair of outer wings mounted to the inner wings from an extended, in-field position to a folded, transport position. According to another aspect of the invention, the method includes rotating the outer wings about respective axes of rotation in a generally rearward direction to a position wherein the outer wings are positioned adjacent and behind the inner wings, rotating the central frame member about a lateral axis of rotation to move the central frame member and the inner and outer wings to an upright position. The method further includes folding the inner and outer wings forward to a stowed position generally above the main frame assembly.
Other objects, features, aspects, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.